


& a past life in the trunk [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: Somewhere, Karen Page doesn’t race down the stairs after the man in the black mask, only to find him bleeding out onto the concrete. Somewhere, Matt Murdock doesn't die. (Karen is Daredevil AU)podfic of & a past life in the trunk, written by notbecauseofvictories





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [& a past life in the trunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081771) by [notbecauseofvictories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbecauseofvictories/pseuds/notbecauseofvictories). 



> Recorded for growlery for #ITPE2016
> 
> Thank you so much to yue_ix for making the coverart!

  
  
Cover by yue_xi

**Length:** 1:00:08  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/DD-and%20a%20past%20life%20in%20the%20trunk%20by%20notbecauseofvictories-paraka.mp3) (57.7 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/DD-and%20a%20past%20life%20in%20the%20trunk%20by%20notbecauseofvictories-paraka.m4b) (29.1 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/DD-and%20a%20past%20life%20in%20the%20trunk%20by%20notbecauseofvictories-paraka.mp3)


End file.
